


You're Welcome

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, character's birthday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Joey's birthday! Seto has a present. (Fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> omg. Super fluff! Please don't die from the silly, cute overload.  
> Warning: liberal use of the word "stupid".
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOEY, 2011!

"This is stupid. This is stupid. This is stupid," Seto muttered to himself. Puffs of warm breath escaped from his furious mouth and out into the chilly, January air.  
He glared at the wrapped box in his hands.  
This was not normal. Seto frickin' **Kaiba** was usually on the _receiving_ end of present exchanges. Not on the giving.  
Usually.  
And apparently not today.  
In normal circumstances, he would've been handed a present, laughed, and thrown the thing in the trash. In front of the presenter. As they watched, heartbroken.  
But this? Not normal at all.  
He peeked around the corner. (He peeked? What the hell was wrong with him?)  
Steeling himself to make his way towards his object of conquest, who was currently waiting for his stupid friends in the middle of the stupid courtyard, Seto took a deep breath and...  
And didn't move.  
He turned away and stared at the brick wall.  
/Stupid. Stupid. Stupid./  
Why was he even doing this?  
He was too busy berating himself that he didn't notice the footsteps behind him.  
"Hey! Whatcha got there?" a familiar voice asked.  
Seto froze.  
/Crap./  
He whirled around, making sure to hide the wrapped box in his gloved hands, and his hands behind his back.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Mutt?"  
"Man, jumpy. Don't get yer panties in a twist."  
"My what-?"  
Joey laughed heartily. "Hey, I came here to ask if you and Mokuba wanted to join us after school."  
"You mean, now?"  
"Oh... yeah, I guess it is 'after school' now..."  
Seto scoffed. "Idiot."  
"We're heading to the arcade," Joey continued, seemingly not to have heard the snide insult.  
"You're in exceptionally docile today."  
"Docile?"  
Seto rolled his eyes.  
"Tame."  
"Yeah, well," Joey said with a stupid grin on his face, "it's hard to be angry on your birthday."  
Seto straightened.  
"So, you in?"  
"I don't think so."  
Seto made a show to leave.  
"Is that for me?"  
In the process of turning around, the gift that was hidden behind Seto's back became oh-so-inconveniently unhidden. And dammit, last night he just _had_ to go and wrap the stupid thing in a bright red and black motif, didn't he?  
Seto grimaced. He could still brush it off-  
But then Joey's head cocked to the side, ever so slightly, like a puppy wondering the existence of a possible doggie snack.  
Oh, that did it.  
Seto sighed.  
"Yes."  
"Really?" the other asked excitedly.  
In confirmation, Seto glared at him.  
"Here," he muttered, shoving the box into Joey's hands.  
"Can I open it?"  
"It's yours, isn't it?"  
Joey flashed a smile and unwrapped eagerly, whipping off his gloves and stuffing them in his coat pocket. He opened the box, and inside was a dog tag hanging on a silvery chain. Etched on the front was a silhouette of a red eyes black dragon.  
"Wow..." Joey breathed, "this is nice."  
He lifted the piece of jewelry out of its holder to put it around his neck. Fiddling with the charm, he turned it over.  
On the other side, the Kaiba Corp logo was embossed on the smooth surface.  
Joey let out a short laugh and glanced up at the taller boy.  
"Thanks."  
Seto nodded, turned around and walked away.  
It took all his power to keep up the proud stride and not race into his car like his heart was racing in his chest.  
/Stupid!/

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [a short sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/169371) because someone on the [LiveJournal puppyshipping community](http://community.livejournal.com/jou_loves_kaiba/) requested one.


End file.
